Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Autu-chan
Summary: Lucy goes off to Uni. AU after The Silver Chair. Based of Carrie Underwood's song "Don't Forget To Remember Me." Mostly Ed/Lu Sibling fluff. Oneshot.


Title: Don't Forget To Remember Me

Title: Don't Forget To Remember Me

Summery: Lucy's all grown up and heading off to University for the first time. Based on Carrie Underwood's song, "Don't Forget To Remember Me." Oneshot.

A/N: This was spawned from a discussion with a friend how this described Lucy and Edmund's relationship almost perfectly. So.. I'm taking the idea and rolling with it! The Last Battle, of course, never happened in this fic, since Lucy actually grows up.

Don't Forget To Remember Me

"Bye Edmund." I murmured, pulling him into a tight embrace, feeling his strong arms wrap around me like they had so many times before, both in and out of Narnia. If I closed my eyes, I could almost smell the flowers and magic in the air like I could in our magical land. He had tears in his eyes as we broke the embrace. He picked up my bags, stowing them in the trunk of our family's car, which I would be taking to University that year. He babbled on about useless, random things, trying to avoid the painful goodbyes. I raked a finger through my now long, slightly curly golden brown hair. This was harder than I thought it would be. I felt tears prick at my eyes, and I hoped I could make them disappear by shear force of will alone. I was determined not to cry until I was well out of sight.

"Hey.. Lu?" His soft voice broke me from my ponderings. He looked apologetic as he realized he had intruded on my private thoughts, and I smiled reassuringly. He gave me a fleeting grin, and then his face fell. "Lu? Before you go.. Don't forget to fill up on gas. There's fifty pounds in the ashtray in case you run out of money.." He looked awkward and produced a Bible and a map and handed them to me. "I know how stressful University can be." He was home on a study break himself. "Don't forget about Aslan and Narnia while you're there. Don't let Him get buried under frivolous things. I made that mistake once, and I don't want you to do the same. Though how could our little lioness forget Aslan?" His old nickname for me caused me to shyly grin up at him. He draped an arm loosely around my shoulders, as if he was reluctant to let me go. I couldn't blame him. _I_ was reluctant to leave. Leaving meant being away from my siblings for long, long stretches of time, which I wasn't accustomed to.

"Well.. I'd better go, or I'm not going to be able to." I murmured, climbing in the blue 1929 Chevy that Father had bought Mother as an anniversary present. He knew that he would be away for a long time, and she needed a way to get around when he couldn't be there. So he had saved up the one hundred and fifty pounds needed to purchase one, and had it out our front lawn bright and early the day of their anniversary. It was that day he told us he was enlisting in the war, and that he was leaving in two weeks to go to Germany. There were many mixed emotions running through our household that day. We were both thrilled about the prospect of learning to drive when we came of age, and saddened by the fact our father was leaving us to go fight a war against Hitler and the Nazis. We had heard the stories about the atrocities he had already committed and prayed he wouldn't do the same to Daddy.

Edmund kissed me on the cheek and ruffled my hair softly. "Don't forget to remember me." He whispered in my ear, making me grin at him. How could I possibly forget my big brother? There were times I _wished_ I could forget him, but they never lasted long. I never could stay mad at him for long, unlike Pete and Su, who I could stay mad at for AGES until they decided to admit it was their fault, even if it was mine the whole time. I laughed softly, remembering the times the High King had come, falling prostrate and begging my forgiveness, all the while trying to keep from busting out laughing at the silliness of it all. I'd sit on my throne, equally trying to keep a straight face, even though we both knew we'd end up on the floor, laughing until our ribs ached. I would regally (in my opinion. Pete said my mock-regal voice was always awful) decree that he had earned my forgiveness if he would do one thing. Then I would send him looking all over the Cair for something that was either in my hair or hiding in a place I knew he'd never look.

I broke a few minutes from University. I managed to get to the side of the road before I let the tears fall. I knew it was silly to be crying. I was nineteen, for Aslan's sake! I felt the hot, salty tears roll down my cheeks, regardless of my desire to keep them back. I suddenly couldn't wait for the fall, when I could go home again. I wiped my eyes and tried to think of happier things while I made the remainder of the trip to University. I parked, checked in, met my roommate, and suddenly, was caught up in such a whirlwind of things that I barely had time to think about home. Before I knew it, it'd been three weeks, and I hadn't written Edmund like I promised. His study leave was supposedly two and a half months, since he was taking his final exams soon. I sat down at my desk, took out a piece of paper, and began to write; slowly at first, but then the words came easily.

_Dear Edmund,_

_First, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not writing sooner. You're right, University gets so busy, I barely have time to be sad or homesick or anything except worried about my grades. I miss you, Su, Peter, Annabell, Leanne, and of course, Mum and Dad. Tell little Annabell I'll be home in the fall, tell Daddy I'm still his little girl, and always will be. Tell the Magnificent one I hope he gets the job he wanted, and to write me as soon as he gets it, because a little birdie told me he will. (But don't tell him that!)_

_Now, Ed. Aslan's mane, I miss you. Like I said above, I haven't had much time to think about anything but.. what would Pete call it.. frivolous things. Would Aslan consider grades frivolous? He probably would. Thinking about it, I can hear his voice now. 'As long as you trust in Me, daughter of Eve, I will provide for you.' Sigh.. Distract me, please? You know I love getting your letters, and I have a special request for your next one. Remind me of a time in Narnia, any time. I need to remember. I can't think of the last time I even thought about it, and that means it's been far, far too long. That scares me. I'm supposed to be the little lioness, right?_

_Anyway.. I'll be eagerly awaiting your next letter. Talk to you soon. I'll phone home Sunday, like I always do. Everything's fine here, I promise._

_I love you,_

_Lucy Rhianne Pevensie,_

_Otherwise known as,_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia._

I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and sealed the letter, dropping it in the mail slot. By my approximations, it should take about two days to reach home, as my University isn't that far from home. For the first time since arriving at school, I wished I hadn't selected such a heavy course load. If I hadn't, I would be able to go home on the weekends, and that would be a much needed stress reliever. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, easily reaching over and turning out the light. I pulled the covers over my head and drifted off the sleep. My dreams that night were full with dryads and Talking Beasts. I was back in Narnia for that night, dancing with the nymphs and singing with the elves. And oh, how that reignited my longing for Narnia by ten or twenty fold.

I woke up one morning and realized it was the beginning of our fall break, the two and a half week break we had off to study for our upcoming finals, though I didn't know anyone who actually used the time off to study. I dressed in my nicest clothes, wishing desperately that I had one of my Narnian dresses to wear for the special occasion. Alas, I didn't, so I had to make due with what I had. A purple and silver knee-length skirt and lavender top with silver patterns woven into it was my ensemble, while my hair was braided into a Narnian-esque style, and, not for the first time today, I wished I had something to put in my hair to finish the whole thing off. I twirled, gazing at my reflection with a glint in my eye I hadn't had since Ed and I had found ourselves on the Dawn Treader with Eustace five years ago.

I packed a small bag, opting to leave my books and most of my belongings safely in the dorm. I wouldn't need them at home, after all. I'd thrown myself into my studies, and I was more than prepared for my final exams. I eagerly placed my bags in the truck and began the ride home. Somehow, and I wasn't sure how, the trip home seemed shorter than the one to Uni. I could see Ed's head in the window, looking out, looking all the world like he did when we were in Narnia, waiting for Pete and Su to come home from some battle or another. I had scarcely pulled into the driveway and opened the door before he flung himself at me, hugging me fiercely. "I missed you." He confessed, letting me go. "Annabell has too." Annabell was Peter and Leanne's daughter, who was the perfect mix of her parents. She had Pete's bright blue eyes and his messy hair that always bugged me so in Narnia, but the rest was her mother.

I walked inside, to greetings from Peter, Susan, and Leanne. "Where's Annabell?" I asked, looking around for the little girl. Peter looked hurt and walked to a crib I hadn't noticed in the corner, picking up the baby girl and handing her to me. She waved her pudgy arms in the air and babbled baby talk at me, her way of saying hello. I smiled and placed a finger on her nose. "Our princess of Narnia, eh?" I asked. Peter and I shared a grin as Susan walked over and pulled me into an embrace. She kissed me on the top of the head, smiling brightly.

"Welcome home, Lu." She said.

"Glad to be home." I replied. It was true. I wouldn't trade being home for anything in the world.

A/N: Please, please, PLEASE review! I love getting and reading them!


End file.
